


Sometimes, a family is found through adversaries

by jello12451



Series: Sometimes, a family... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Minecraft but it's IRL, Respawns, platonic gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Often, Dream wonders how he ended up like this. From a wanted rogue that sped around the servers, killing ender dragons in some kind of vigilante justice, to an admin of his very own SMP with his friends.No, that’s not quite right. He remembers vividly the manhunt that changed his life.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Sometimes, a family... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Sometimes, a family is found through adversaries

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as the last one, I feel, sorryyyy  
> But SBI was just much easier to write about

Often, Dream wonders how he ended up like this. From a wanted rogue that sped around the servers, killing ender dragons in some kind of vigilante justice, to an admin of his very own SMP with his friends.

No, that’s not quite right. He remembers vividly the manhunt that changed his life.

~

Dream wasn’t exactly sure why he was wanted. Sure, he’s broken into several servers and way more worlds than he cares to count, but the only thing he has done was loot the wilderness of the supplies and kill the ender dragon! What’s wrong with that?

Alright, he’s left behind some messes of explosions and nether portals littered around the area, leaving many openings for piglins and other mobs to walk through, but really, he would’ve cleaned up after himself if they had just  _ left him alone. _

The admins of the servers he’s broken into never leave him alone. 

Each time, they send better and faster hunters after him.

Dream isn’t sure what god let him live and get so lucky with what he found in the chests, or the timing of the hunters’ hits, or why he continues to do this even though he’s wanted. It’s much easier to run away without needing to worry about killing the dragon.

Maybe it’s the thrill of having a challenge while killing the dragon. Maybe it’s liberating the worlds from the ender dragon. Maybe it’s because Dream likes to be an outlaw. 

Respawning is a tricky business. If you die in a world, the admins can lock you in the void and force you to move to another world, much like hardcore. 

The key thing is that Dream can still move onto another world.

Dream thinks that they’re looking for a way to stop him from doing that. Changing the fundamental rules of the worlds they live in.

Which is why Dream leaves the world as soon as he kills the ender dragon, or as soon as he dies. Whichever comes first. He cannot risk allowing the admin to lock him in the void forever, only allowing him to drift aimlessly as a spectator. 

He  _ cannot. _ He’s only nineteen. He has things to do.

The hunters were no problem at first. The admins didn’t think much of Dream, and only sent a few inexperienced hunters to give them experience.

Dream slaughtered them all.

Slowly, they sent better and better hunters. Most of the time, they failed. A few of them managed to succeed, but then Dream would escape them so many times later that they would eventually quit as well.

Slowly, Dream stopped holding back. He killed without mercy.

Which is why Dream is surprised at himself when he can’t bring himself to kill the lone hunter he had found that had wandered away from the group of three.

He has never seen this one before. This one wears a pair of goggles, perched on top of his head, and his shirt is blue under the iron chestplate he wears. 

Dream has no doubt that he would respawn if Dream killed him.

He doesn’t do it anyway.

Slowly, Dream backs away, crossbow still pointed at the hunter, who is still frozen on the ground.

When Dream manages to get twenty blocks away, he turns and sprints quietly into the woods.

Later, George will stumble back to camp with few wounds and wonder why he is still breathing in the same life as he was, twenty-four hours ago.

~

Dream finds another one in the nether. He has just finished gathering all the blaze rods he needs to make blaze powder, and he is almost done trading with the piglins for the ender pearls he needs.

The masked runner speeds through the fortress, apt mind retracing his steps. The fortress is huge and monotone, with only dark red colouring its walls and floors. It’s easy to get lost.

Dream isn’t exactly surprised when he finds another hunter, walking around and muttering to himself, without any other hunters in sight.

This one was not the hunter that Dream had defeated in the woods. This one wore a white bandana under his raven-black hair, and there was a symbol of fire stark against the white of his shirt. The hunter narrowed his eyes at Dream and attacked, swinging his iron sword at Dream.

Soon, Dream corners the hunter against a wither skeleton, and the bony undead hits the hunter, giving him the wither effect. 

Dream paused in delivering the final blow.

He doesn’t understand why he did not bring the sword down, once more. He does not understand, but he does it anyway.

The masked runner splashes a potion of healing at their feet, and throws the hunter a bucket of milk. He then takes a spare enderpearl in his hands and teleports away.

Later, Sapnap will hobble out of the fortress, wondering why he wasn’t a pile of ashes at this moment.

~

Dream sees the third one in the stronghold.

Much like the fortress, the stronghold is a maze of cracked stone bricks and fountains, of iron doors and buttons. If one has not navigated the stronghold many times, it is easy to get lost, or get killed by the swarms of silverfish that infest the stone.

He corners the third one in the library.

The shelves of books are decorated with cobwebs, and Dream walks down the aisles silently, looking for loot chests or anything useful for his eminent trip to the end. He freezes, however, when he hears the telltale creak of a wooden door being opened.

This one’s footsteps are lighter than the rest. However, their breathing isn’t as soft, giving Dream the impression that they aren’t at all trained for stealth. He peeks over a bookshelf and catches a good glance at the hunter.

Just like he thought, this hunter was not the same as the other two he had cornered. This one had pupils of stark white, and there was a black hood around his head. His skin was grey, implying that he was some kind of demon-human hybrid. This was further reinforced by the fact that there were two tiny little horns jutting out from his hood, and a tail.

Dream made the first move this time.

This hunter was much easier to fight than the others. It was helpful that they were stuck in a library. Dream’s advantage has always been using his surroundings.

He soon finds himself with an axe against the demon’s neck. The hunter shuts his eyes, presumably waiting for death.

Just like with the two others, Dream does not kill.

He slinks away before the other hunter can open his eyes. 

Later, Bad will navigate his way to the portal room, wondering why he wasn’t running to the stronghold from thousands of blocks away instead.

~

Dream does not get the pleasure of meeting the fourth hunter alone.

He does, however, see them in a group as they circle around the end island. 

Dream sees the one in white goggles. He sees the one with the bandana and black hair. He sees the half-demon’s white eyes.

He also sees a cat hybrid, and decides that this one must be the one he has no info about. Not about fighting style, not about agility, nothing.

Dream makes a note to be wary of him.

Before the hunters could find the portal room, Dream had already shot down all of the ender crystals that would heal the dragon. At this point, the dragon was already down a  _ lot _ of health, and both Dream and the hunters knew it. Dream estimates that it will take two, three arrows at most to kill it.

The hunters are confused, to say the least.

When Ant found the job for them, they thought that it would be someone with a big name.

But really, Dream was just a runner that gallivanted around the worlds. The admins only had a description of green eyes and freckles, but neglected to mention that Dream had a mask.

They also neglected to mention that Dream likes to kill the dragon as a hobby.

Dream shifts.

Sapnap hears him.

In one fluid motion, Sapnap let an arrow of slowness fly, nearly hitting Dream in the shoulder. Knowing that he had been spotted, the masked runner went in for the kill.

The dragon perched.

Dream leapt from where he had been hiding and pulls out his diamond axe, hitting the dragon one, twice in the hide. The dragon lets out an earth-shaking roar and flies away.

The runner has two arrows left in his quiver. 

The hunters are running towards him.

Dream makes a split-second decision and lets the arrow fly…

To the dragon.

Predictably, it hits. Predictably, Dream is caught by an arrow, and predictably, Dream collapses on the ground, letting his blood seep into the endstone.

Dream doesn’t do anything when the four hunters surround him, swords pointed. 

All he does is laugh hollowly.

“Do it.”

~

Just like Dream, George does not know why he stops himself from releasing the arrow. He does it anyway. 

Just like Dream, Sapnap does not know why he drops a potion of healing. He does it anyway. 

Just like Dream, Bad does not know why he lowers his sword. He does it anyway.

Unlike Dream, Ant  _ knows _ why the others do what they do, and he follows their lead in refraining from attacking.

George offers Dream a hand.

Dream stares at it for several seconds before accepting it.

~

One became five. Now, the five of them run around the worlds, going where they please.

Sometimes, they stage another manhunt for the fun of it. Other times, they just wreak havoc around the world.

Slowly, their names fade from the mouths of the admins. They never stay long enough for anyone to figure out that it was  _ them _ who was there, and they never leave any traces of where they’ve been. They run around for a little over a year.

Imagine their surprise when they find an unclaimed world, without an admin.

Dream claims it for his own.

The other four don’t object.

They build their own little world there. Two years go by, in which they do nothing but build a world for themselves, and them only.

Then it gets lonely.

It doesn’t matter that George and Sapnap bicker all time, or that Bad reprimands them for their language. It doesn’t matter that Ant looms over them as they sing over the campfire, blue eyes glowing in the dark, or that Dream is still as energetic as ever.

They are only five, and five isn’t enough to fill an empty world.

Slowly, their numbers increase.

Punz.

Skeppy.

Callahan.

Slowly, they extend their invites. Dream makes a name for himself as one of the best warriors in the generation, and more and more of them request to come to his SMP.

And this,  _ this _ is where the true story begins.

But for now, we let Dream and his family have their peace. Farming, building, living in their world without a care.

A twenty-two year old runner looks at the hunters around the campfire, and smiles, letting it show instead of covering it with his mask.

This is Dream’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> Plugging go brr:  
> My YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> My discord server: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf


End file.
